


Questions She Can No Longer Ignore

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Seeing Will in the door makes Alana remember the description of Lucy in Dracula after a vampire’s nightly visits and makes her wonder. Just what is Hannibal doing to Will?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Alana Bloom/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 40





	Questions She Can No Longer Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Ko No Mono right after Will opens the door to Alana, before they start talking. It also takes place in the same universe as my story, Catching His Scent. I don’t own Hannibal but for over a year it has owned me.

Sometimes Dr. Alana Bloom would see something in reality which made her flash back to a book or a poem, recalling it with striking vividness. 

When she first met Will Graham, she found herself thinking Edmund Spenser’s The Faerie Queene, all the overblown descriptions of Una’s purity, beauty, and innocence. She’d rolled her eyes at the time, especially at her knight’s ridiculous protectiveness of it and his outrage when he thought Una might have betrayed it. 

There was something about Will, something fragile, delicate, and yes, pure which gleamed in his moist eyes, hid in the sadness of his smile. From the beginning, Alana had felt the urge to draw a sword and stand between him and anyone who might threaten that innocence, that fragility. 

It was something she’d almost talked about with Hannibal but she hadn’t. Now she wondered if it wasn’t a good idea she’d avoided the topic of Will Graham. 

She may have said far too much already. Naked, in each other’s arms she’d already shared her fears about Will, her inability to forgive him for trying to kill Hannibal. 

Once again she thought of the knight, rejecting Una because she wasn’t as pure as he’d thought. Had she done Will a similar disservice? She couldn’t bear the thought of Will choosing to destroy that fragile innocence of his, that he might kill it just as he’d tried to kill his therapist. 

Righteous fury. Whether it was her parents or the knight, Alana was wary of it, distrusted it, and hated seeing it get the better of someone. She fought constantly against it herself, often wondering if she’d lost the battle…again. 

Literature was a refuge, a comfort, a reminder that one wasn’t alone in her battles…or her flaws. Sometimes a scene from a story could slap Alana across the face. 

Looking at Will standing in the doorway after his dogs had run outside made Alana think of Lucy in Dracula. How the beautiful and blooming maiden Mina adored and so many men pined for had turned wan, pale, and listless, drained of her vitality along with her blood during Dracula’s nightly visits to her bed. 

Will Graham looked very much as Alana had pictured Lucy. Gone was the testy, defiant young man who’d arrived home from his imprisonment, freed from Frederick Chilton’s clutches, yet still showing a spark of the old innocence when he saw his dogs. The innocence, the happiness had vanished when Alana confronted him but his defiance gave him a fierceness which frightened her when Will warned her to stay away from Hannibal Lecter. 

Will Graham was a fragile shadow of the man she’d confronted, trembling in the light of the day. The fierceness within his eyes had diminished to a bleak despair at the sight of Alana Bloom. 

How different he was from the composed, smiling Will Graham who’d shot secretive glances across the table at Hannibal Lecter, glances which excluded her.

For a moment Alana wondered if Hannibal had crossed professional boundaries further and was sleeping with Will, even as he conducted an affair with her. 

Now she felt an urge to check Will’s neck and thighs for puncture wounds. Will Graham was acting far too much like a vampire’s victim. Worse and far more realistic, he was acting like Miriam Lass ever since she’d been found; a hollow-eyed wreck of the agent she’d been before the Chesapeake Ripper got to her. 

Will had always struck Alana as being far more emotionally delicate than Miriam. Brilliant, yes, but fragile. His very brilliance made him fragile. 

The Chesapeake Ripper was supposed to be locked up but Alana was seeing the ghostly afterimage of his hand on Will. 

No. As much as Alana would love to blame Frederick Chilton for this change in Will Graham, she couldn’t. This was too recent and too similar to Miriam. 

No. Alana felt hot tears gathering behind her eyes. Hannibal Lecter had been more than a colleague, a friend, or a lover. He’d been an ideal, one she’d aspired and looked up to, one who hadn’t lost any of his shine in the throws of sweaty intimacy. If anything she’d been inclined to admire him all the more, so great was the assurance he projected, even naked in her arms. At the same time, Hannibal Lecter had proven he was vulnerable. Will Graham had gotten to him, skewered his heart just as Will had skewered her own. In thwarted passion, a futile attempt to walk away from the object of that passion, Alana and Hannibal had turned to each other. 

There had always been an attraction between them. Alana Bloom and Hannibal Lecter had flirted with each other, teased each other for years, only to retreat behind their professional barriers. It had taken Will Graham to bring those barriers down. 

Alana didn’t blame Hannibal for losing his professional objectivity around Will. Hadn’t she done the same? It had been a touching sign of vulnerability in her otherwise unflappable mentor, a vulnerability they both possessed. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Hannibal had fallen a little in love with Will himself. After all, she had. It was just one more thing they shared, the thing which had brought them together. Hannibal and Alana had filled the void left by a gentle young man they’d both adored, now intent on killing that gentleness within himself. 

Or so she’d thought. Looking at Will, at what was left of Will, Alana Bloom had to wonder. Just what did Hannibal Lecter want with Will Graham? What was Will changing into during therapy with Hannibal?

Tears burned in Alana’s eyes. In truth she’d always loved both men a little, but whom did she love? How well did she know these men? Either of them? 

Alana Bloom wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answers. All she was aware of were these questions, questions she could no longer ignore.


End file.
